Hat Shopping
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Chad and Ryan go hat shopping and things that are not meant to be said are said


_Hello to all you readers out there. I hope you enjoy this. I know i enjoyed reading it the first time. That is because this is not mine and belongs to the lovely _xoHeavilyBroken0x_ who originally wrote this fic without any of the actions. I say you should check it out as it is really funny. Remember to leave reviews. _

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, why are we here again?" Chad asked Ryan. Chad had been dragged out by Ryan with promise that Ryan would buy him ice cream.

"Because I need a new hat, duh." Ryan said blatantly looking over at Chad

"Ryan...you have like a billion hats." Chad said

"No, I only have fifty three." Ryan told Chad matter of factly

"So there's a difference, huh?" Chad replied. He wasn't really that happy about having been dragged out to look at hat's especially when he could have been out shooting hoops

"You know, Sharpay doesn't complain when she comes with me." Ryan told Chad while he looked at a blue sparkly hat on one of the stands

"If I was Sharpay I'd be wearing a mini skirt and filling myself up. Am I doing that? No, so I must not be Sharpay." Chad informed him

"Boy, you're giddy." Ryan said sarcastically

"I hate sarcasm." Chad replied looking away from Ryan

"That's what you do best, you know. So you must hate yourself. That's so sad Chad. I'm so sorry." Ryan informed Chad picking up the sparkly blue hat he had been admiring from in the window and the sole reason they had come into the shop.

"Get the damn hat sparkle boy." Chad said

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ryan exclaimed

"Dude, I never said you were. I said your hats were." Chad replied looking at Ryan

"My hats are not gay! I am!" Ryan said.

"What?" Chad replied looking at Ryan. Chad was in a little shock.

"Sorry...that came out wrong." Ryan said putting his hand over his mouth

"I think you came out wrong." Chad said

"You mean out of the closet?" Ryan told him

"I mean out of the womb." Chad said. He then waited a moment before saying "Wait, are you gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ryan shouted

"Okay..." Chad said taking a step back from Ryan

"You want to try on hats with me?" Ryan said putting the hat from in the window on his head

"Do I look like I'd wear your hats?" Chad asked him

"You have before." Ryan replied remember what had happened after the baseball game in the summer. The pair ended up swapping outfits leading Chad wearing on of Ryan's hats

"Oh right...well that was different." Chad said also remembering that event

"How?" Ryan asked

"I was straight then." Chad told Ryan

"You're gay?" Ryan said a little shocked as to this little development

"Yes...I mean no. I'M NOT GAY!" Chad told Ryan

"Could have fooled me buddy boy." Ryan said patting Chad's shoulder

"Don't touch me." Chad said moving away from Ryan

"I just patted your shoulder." Ryan told him

"But you still touched me. I don't like being touched." Chad replied

"Why not?" Ryan asked him

"Because Troy will go whoop ass on you." Chad informed him

"I'd whoop your ass." Ryan said not realizing what he was saying while he was looking at some more of the hat's

"What?" Chad said looking at Ryan

"Oh, nothing." Ryan said blushing a little

"You're odd Evans, but I love ya." Chad told him

"Huh?" Ryan said looking away from the hat's again and to Chad

"Nothing." Chad replied shaking his head

"Uh-huh." Ryan said

"So...cute hat." Chad said wanting to get the conversation away from what they had just been talking about.

"Oh thanks. My mommy got it for me." Ryan said as he put his original hat back on

"I love your mommy."Chad replied

"What the hell?" Ryan exclaimed

"I mean in the she's my best friend's mom way you jackass." Chad told him

"Did you just call me a jaskass." Ryan said folding his arms and looking at Chad

"Duh." Chad said

"That's it Danforth!" Ryan said rolling up his sleeves and then hitting Chad with the hat he had in his hand

"Ow. my eye!!" Chad said putting a hand over his eye

"Suck it up pussy." Ryan told him with a smile on his face

"Oh, yeah. Take this Evans!" Chad said taking his hand away from over his eye and kneeing him in between the legs

"Ow, my man hood!!" Ryan said

"Poor baby can't make babies." Chad said sympathetically to Ryan

Ryan had looked out the window of the shop and out into the street."Poodle!" he said

"What the hell?" Chad said looking around

"Look, it's a poodle!" Ryan said pointing out to where the poodle was standing with it's owner

"Aww...it's so cute." Chad said looking at the poodle

"Let's go play with the poodle." Ryan said pulling Chad out of the shop

"Whoo hoo!" Chad replied letting Ryan pull him out of the shop. Happy that they were finally leaving the shop


End file.
